Specs Reads-a-Lot
Specs Reads-a-Lot '''is the little sister of Bea Spells-a-Lot. She is one of the Lalaloopsy Littles. Personality Specs Reads-a-Lot might just be a toddler, but she's oh sew smart! She's a great student who loves eating apples and getting gold stars. She's a bit bashful, and she prefers to not talk a lot. But, she still gets good grades! Appearance Specs shares many similarities with her older sister: Fair skin, pink cheeks, blue eyes, and orange colored hair. She has straight cut bangs and a little bit of hair worn at the top of her head in a ponytail held with a magenta bow. She also wears a big pair of magenta/fuchsia glasses over her eyes with tape in the center, holding the two pieces together, which implies that they have been damaged previously. Specs' attire almost resembles a school uniform, much like her older sister's. She has a white shirt with a small pink colorful tie. Worn over this is a pair of black overalls with magenta shoulder straps, a big pocket, and a button below both straps. Her outfit has many small pink polkadots over it, while the rolled up parts of her overalls reveal colorful pink cloth. Specs wears white socks with a single orange stripe around the top and fuchsia maryjanes with an orange button on each strap on the outer side. Silly hair Specs wears a cute pink dress with tiny white polka dots and collar. The ends of her sleeves are black, matching her black and white tennis shoes with bright magenta shoelaces. Her bloomers are a reddish-magenta color. She wears her normal glasses. Pet Specs Reads-a-Lot's pet is a small green inchworm, often depicted as a "bookworm." It has black eyes, very small antennae, a black nose, and a small black pair of glasses. Home Specs Reads-a-Lot '''lives in Lalaloopsy Land with her older sister Bea Spells-a-Lot in a school house. Merchandise *Lalaloopsy Littles Specs Reads-a-Lot *Mini Specs Reads-a-Lot *Silly Hair Specs Reads-a-Lot Trivia *She is the first Lalaloopsy Little with colored eyes. Her sister Bea has colored eyes too. *In the movie, Specs has orange colored buttons stitched to her overalls, while in the doll version she has white buttons, and her mini has pink buttons. *Despite being the smartest, Specs is the only original Little to not talk in the movie. *She and Dyna Might are the only Lalaloopsy characters to wear glasses. *She shares her hairstyle with Trinket Sparkles. *Specs' mini does not have the tape around the middle of her glasses. *Specs shares her birthday with Tuffet Miss Muffet. *In the episode "Now you see him, now you don't" The Littles, including Specs, can talk. *She & Kiwi Tiki Wiki are the only Lalaloopsy Littles that have colored button eyes. Gallery Poster-Specs Reads a Lot.jpg Specs Box.jpg Bea Spells-a-Lot and Specs Reads-a-Lot Box.jpg Silly specs box.JPG Mini sister pack 3.PNG Bea and Specs.jpg mini specs and bea.jpg silly hair specs.JPG 1lalalittle.jpg Movie screenshot.png Specs learning.png Lalaloopsy Littles.jpg Category:Characters Category:Girl Category:Hair Color: Orange Category:Hairstyle: Littles Single Ponytail Category:Interest: Knowledge Category:Colored Eyes Category:Littles Category:Silly Hair Category:Mini Category:Original 4 Category:Eye Color - Blue Category:Birthday: March Category:Pet: Insect Category:In the Show